


Really Harry? O.o

by Stiles_and_Derek_adopted_Isaac



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_and_Derek_adopted_Isaac/pseuds/Stiles_and_Derek_adopted_Isaac





	Really Harry? O.o

There he was in all his wonderful, beautiful natural glory... So yeah... The, unbeknownst to him, love of my life was sitting on my bed having a casual conversation with me... In the nude O.o He doesn't even notice what he did to me when he walked in like that at 3 a.m. Yeah... I'm way past slightly aroused... AWKWARD to say the least. Well I just spilled water down the front of my shirt. So i took it off and now I'm in only my boxers. I'm also not the only one sporting an erection, but I pretend not to notice. He ask for one of my pillows to "rest his elbows on" code for to "hide my boner". I said sure and handed him one. An hour or so later he just leaned forward and kissed me. I immediately kissed back. It went from kissing to stroking and teasing each other. Then we both came. I, on his hand and chest. He on my pillow. I fondly exasperatedly asked him "Really Harry? O.o" he answered with an innocent "Sorry Louis."..... Yeah... So we're together now... Forever and Always.


End file.
